


Nephew

by Prettyunique



Series: 30 days 30 oneshots. [11]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, nephew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days 30 oneshots.</p><p> </p><p>Day 11</p><p>Lydia and TJ visit Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nephew

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the future. TJ is now 9  
> What happen on the show happened here, only Lydia and Tommy did get married but they divorced when Tommy started drinking again.  
> For the sake of the story I'm saying that TJ and Lydia left when he was 5.

"Maura you didn't have to cook for me. I'm pretty content with a pizza or burger."

"I like cooking Jane. Besides you need to eat better."

"I know." replies Jane

 

Jane takes a swig of her beer.

The doorbell rings.

 

"Can you get that?"

"Sure...are you expecting someone?"

 

Maura shakes her head.

 

"It might be your mum."

 

Jane looks at her.

 

"Maybe she forgot her key."

 

Jane peeps though the eyehole.

 

"Oh my..."

"Who is it?" 

 

Jane opens the door.

 

"Lydia...TJ, look at you you're so big."

"Can we come in?"

"Yea" replies Jane 

 

Jane let's Lydia and TJ pass.

 

"I'm gonna call Tommy."

"Can you not?"

"He will want to see him." replies Jane

"I want that too, but can we talk first."

"Why don't I take TJ out for some ice cream so you can do that...is that alright?" says Maura

 

Lydia nods.

 

"Is that alright with you TJ?"

 

TJ nods.

 

TJ orders a Strawberry ripple ice cream and Maura sticks with a chocolate one.

 

"Are you and my aunty in love?"

 

Maura takes the napkin to wipe the ice cream that just spat out of her mouth.

 

"What...um...what would make you say that?"

"That's what I thought when I was last here." replies TJ

"Oh...we're just friends, best friends. You have a best friend, right."

 

TJ nods.

 

"Darren, he has two mum's."

"I see that's why you think you're aunty and I are in love."

"No, because I have eyes." replies TJ

 

Maura phone alerts a text.

 

'You're a star, thank you.

you can make your way back.

don't worry we haven't killed each other yet.

x Jane'

 

Another alert.

'Just realised the fact that I'm texting you kinda voids

that joke so ignore that last bit.

xXx Jane'

 

Maura smiles.

 

"Was that my aunt?"

"Yea...how did you know?"

"Like I said, I have eyes."

**Author's Note:**

> TJ is just a long list of characters I'm dying to know what happened to.
> 
> Frank Rizzoli  
> Tommy Rizzoli  
> Rondo  
> ect ect ect.


End file.
